The present invention relates to novel 5-oxo-4-trisubstituted tin-1,3,4-oxadiazolines which are fungicidal and in some cases insecticidal.
Certain 2-oxo-3-dialkoxyphosphoro-5-alkyl or cycloalkyl-1,3,4-oxadiazolines have been disclosed as insecticidal. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,926 and 4,426,379.